Unrequited
by EmileMachi
Summary: Gumi loves her big brother, but can she make him stop paying attention to the pink haired vocaloid he's obsessed with?
1. Chapter 1

Gumi sat with her arms crossed, staring at the television with a pout. She was all alone again because no one wanted to hang around with her, and Gakupo was once again off chasing Luka. It wasn't that the green-haired vocaloid didn't like the pink-haired woman; she just wanted her big brother to herself. But that wasn't going to happen while the samurai was chasing after someone else. Gumi sighed to herself, feeling unusually blank. The television was showing some of its usual rubbish, but Gumi wasn't paying attention. Her entire focus was on Gakupo - why couldn't he think about her like this?

"Oi, Carrot Freak." Gumi was pulled from her daydreaming by a familiar voice. The blonde vocaloid stood nearby, hands on hips and her bow bouncing slightly with her breathing. "Me and LenLen want to watch TV." The green haired vocaloid just nodded, standing up and walking out of the room. She knew better than to piss Rin off, last time she had she'd been hiding from the RodaRolla for at least an hour afterwards. Leaning on the doorframe, Gumi closed her eyes, listening to the voices that filled this crowded house. It seemed normal for it to be so noisy here, there were just that many of them that no matter where you were you could always hear someone.

"Luka, please!"

"Go Google it, Gakupo." Gumi opened one eye slowly, just managing to make out the figures walking past her. Once again the attempts to get Luka to become his girlfriend were failing her big brother, but once again he didn't seem to notice. Watching them turn the corner quickly, Gumi made up her mind in an instant and followed behind. She didn't know if anyone had seen her, in fact she didn't care. She wanted to see what actually happened, and when he couldn't convince her once again it would be Gumi who was there to comfort him. Maybe then he would realise that someone else loved him more. Maybe then Gumi wouldn't have to keep watching from afar.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a while for the pair to come to a stop, with Gumi stopping not far behind them but keeping herself hidden. She didn't dare look out to see what was going on, instead content on listening in on the conversation.

"Gakupo, how many times do I have to tell you? Go Google It!" Gumi felt herself clench her fists, angry at the pink haired woman who messed with her brother so easily.

"But Luka, I love you!" Her brother's words brought tears to Gumi's eyes - why didn't he say that to her? Sure, he said it sometimes, but he never said it in the same way. She wanted to be where Luka was at that moment, she wanted to be the one he loved. Gumi wiped her eyes slightly, tempted to just walk away from the scene.

"S-shut up."

"Luka, I love you." Her brother repeated the words again, sending a wave of jealousy rushing through the green haired vocaloid. Shaking her head Gumi started to walk away, risking one look at the two before finding somewhere else to stay. What she saw broke her heart completely though. She couldn't move, rooted to the spot watching the two embrace, their lips meeting. She didn't notice herself moving right in their view line, or the tears that flooded her cheeks. Neither did they - they didn't even see her. It wasn't until she found the strength to run that the two eventually saw her there. She ran away as fast as she could, more tears streaming down her face. The one person she loved had finally cracked the seal that was on Luka. Now she was alone, and she didn't want to see them together. She didn't want to see the hugging or kissing while she was wishing it was her receiving them. She needed to leave, and to not return for a long time. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't really care. She just wanted to get away.

Back in the clearing Gakupo watched her, worried. He wanted to go after her but at the same time he wasn't sure if he should. Luka placed a hand on his arm, looking up at him with a sad smile.

"She'll come back."

He nodded, wrapping his arm around Luka's shoulders, "I hope so…"


End file.
